


Halloween Troubles

by Fangirl383



Series: Drarry Ficlet [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M, No Angst, Okay maybe a little idk, Pretty much all fluff, not really au?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl383/pseuds/Fangirl383
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a prompt I was given to write. This drabble has no correlation with any other drabble I've written! </p>
<p>"I accompany my little cousin on halloween to go trick-or-treating but you won’t open the door although I know you’re at home and stinkin’ rich so I plot a revenge plan with all the kids from the neighbourhood AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long! (You know who you are!) But I finally got your request in!

Harry sighed happily as he watched Teddy pull on his ragged shirt, his hair now a dark brownish-black color and his face a little more pale as he readies himself to go trick-or-treating. Harry had offered to help him, to make things a little easier for the seven year old. But Teddy had refused to let him. “I want to do it myself! I mean.. C’mon Harry I am seven and three-quarters!”

Harry hummed in appreciation as Teddy hopped up on his little stool in front of the mirror in the bathroom, and pull his cheeks to either side, exposing his teeth. His canines grew longer and sharper, before he grinned. “Tadaa!” He hopped down and growled at Harry. It both warmed and broke Harry’s heart when Andromeda told him what Teddy wanted to be for Halloween. He had wanted to be a werewolf. Like Remus had been when he was alive.

Teddy didn’t want to be a scary creature, he had told andromeda, he wanted to be something nice. Andromeda had suggested maybe a super hero, or a clown. But Teddy had immediately said he wanted to be what his daddy was. He wasn’t afraid of what his Father once was.. And that was the good thing. Harry himself had gone for the for the classic 'Dracula' look, along with the cheesy plastic fangs, fake blood around his mouth, and his hair was charmed black and slicked back. 

“You look great Ted.” He grins and reaches down, lifting him up. “Ready to go?” He waited for the nod of Teddy’s head before he apparates to Diagon Alley, where the trick-or-treating was taking place for the little ones to start at.

This was where the most candy was being given out, so Harry made sure he’d come here before he took Teddy anywhere else. They walked around a while, Teddy’s hair never staying the same shade for too long even though he’s trying to keep it brown for his father. The more excited he gets the more his hair rapidly changes. The boys go through various houses and shops, collecting candy as they walked around.

Soon enough both of their bags were nearly full, when they came to a certain house just outside of Diagon Alley. He had taken Teddy out this way, and though the houses were sparse, the people who lived there usually had a lot of candy. They stepped up to the house, walking quietly to the front door. Before Harry even rang the buzzer, he had seen the mailbox at the door. On it, said ‘Malfoy’ in a fancy script. Harry’s first thought was that Teddy was going to get a full bag quite quickly here, Malfoy was filthy rich. That would definitely make Teddy happy. However his second - and more alarming - thought, was  _do I look okay?_ Harry had to stop himself, his finger hovering over the buzzer as that thought clouds his mind. Why did he even care how he looked? Malfoy wouldn't care, besides even if Harry  _did_ look good, Malfoy would tell him he looked awful. 

He took a deep breath before ringing the buzzer, both Teddy and himself cried out, "Trick or Treat!" And waited.

And waited...

_And waited..._

Harry narrowed his eyes, pressing his ear to the door. He could definitely hear someone moving around in there, so he gently presses the doorbell buzzer again. "Trick or Treat!" He says more assertively. The movement on the inside doesn't stall, and he hears a voice say something along the lines of, "Draco darling why don't you just give the kiddies candy?" The voice sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't make an accurate guess at who it was. Voices could get distorted through doors. 

He sighs softly, before looking down at Teddy. "Well.. Looks like Malfoy isn't giving out candy." Harry was planning on just going to the next house, when he sees several kids sitting on the curb outside. He walks over, and immediately they perk up and look at him. 

One little girl (a girl that reminded him startlingly of Ginny) gave him a bright toothy grin. Which of course looks amusing once Harry sees that she's missing one of her front teeth. She had her bright red hair in twin braids, and a cowboy hat on. "Did he give you guys candy?" She asks. 

Teddy shakes his head solemnly, and looks at her. "What about you? Did he give any to you?" The rest of the kids shake their heads, giving an affirmative no. Harry immediately felt affronted on their behalf. Malfoy had stiffed all of these kids of their Halloween candy? An indignant huff escapes his lips. 

"I say we teach him a lesson." Harry was surprised to find that he was the one to say that, his eyes widening. He was a grown man, and here he was planning with a bunch of kids on how to punish his ex-nemesis for his cheapness. Candy was only a few sickles a bag. But Harry was excited, in spite of the situation. As a kid he never got to go out and trick or treat, he was never allowed to dress up, and he never got to do the bad things Dudley and his friends did. 

"Yeah!" Came a chorus of replies from kids around the block, a few even running over and joining them. A little boy dressed like a dinosaur jumped up and took a few friends over to his house. Harry watched them run down the block before coming back with a wagon full of eggs, a devious glint in their eyes. 

A small part of Harry knew that this was wrong. But luckily that was only a small part. 

Immediately Harry began to charm the eggs so that the gooey whites on the inside were multi-colored. He figured that the kids (and himself) would get a kick out of messing up Draco's nice clean house's exterior. Harry smirks, and lifts up the first egg. He had charmed it bright red in honor of his Gryffindor pride. He threw it hard against the door, watching it splat with a proud expression.

The kids he had been scheming with followed his example, a rainbow of eggs cascading towards the house. Each egg hit with a satisfying splat. Harry starts to laugh, Draco's previously neat grey painted house was now a collage of pinks, blues, reds, greens, and yellows. It was a sight to see. 

But his happiness soon faded as the door clicked open, he widened his eyes in horror as the egg that he had just thrown splat across Draco's chest. His entire torso coated in bright green goo. Harry immediately covered his mouth in shock, unable to look away from the mess he had made. 

Needless to say Malfoy looked furious, though his eyes held a bit of surprise and confusion when they landed on Harry. But he was angry nonetheless. The fact that some bright red egg whites fell down from the top of the door and into his hair. Malfoy froze, and reached a hand up. He touches the red there, and lets out a loud grunt as it coats his fingers and slowly drips onto his face. 

Harry should have used this time to make his hasty escape, but he wasn't just going to leave all of these kids here to take the blame for something he had suggested. Harry looked around, and was horrified to find that the only person he was standing with was Teddy. The neighborhood kids had all run away when Draco had come out. 

Harry looked up, and gave the blonde (though his hair was now tinted a bright red) a sheepish smile. Malfoy huffed and started to scoop egg off of himself. "Potter." He says, his voice frigid. "Come here." 

Like an idiot, Harry obliged, thinking that Malfoy was going to make him clean up everything. But he was surprised when Malfoy got a dangerous glint in his eye and slapped his hand against Harry's cheek. The slap wasn't hard, but it was enough to smear the red and green egg whites onto his face. Teddy - who had been standing behind him - giggled and ran up to Draco. He hugged his cousin's leg before scooping his own egg up off the side of the house and wiping it on both Harry and Draco. 

Needless to say they went home looking like someone had attacked them with paintball guns, and an agreement to help Malfoy clean up the next day. 


End file.
